


Gravity falls: Un nuevo comienzo

by yukoyaoista



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: +18, Crying, Drama, Family Drama, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su hermana y su cuñado había muerto, la noticia tomó completamente desprevenidos a ambos Pines, sobre todo cuando la imagen de sus dos pequeños sobrinos Dipper y Mabel vinieron a su mente “¿cómo estaban los niños?” Fue la primera pregunta que Stan logró pronunciar; la respuesta era simple, habían sobrevivido, apenas. “¿Quién se encargará de los pequeños?” esta vez fue Ford quien se aventuró a preguntar. El silencio tomó parte de la llamada. Fue en ese momento que  ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que su vida iba a volver a cambiar significativamente.<br/>Slash (contenido boyxboy), Drama, Stancest (Stanley x Stanford Pines), +18<br/>Other pairs -mention- (Soos x Melody / Robbie x Tambry / Grenda x Marius von Fundshauser)<br/>Other pairs -possible- (Varonil Dan x Tyler Ruedabueno/ Comisario Blubs x Oficial Durland)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: California, la noticia

Todo había sido demasiado repentino. De un momento pasaron de resolver las anomalías de ese extraño lugar en medio del océano Ártico, hasta llegar hasta el momento en el que ellos se encontraban ahora: ambos, en un auto, con Stan manejando como loco, saltándose varias señales de tránsito y llevándose en el camino varios semáforos y postes de luz. ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Simple, él también estaba más que desesperado por poder llegar hasta California, que era donde Dipper y Mabel, sus pequeños sobrinos se encontraban.

El letrero de “Bienvenidos a Piedmont” les hizo saber que no se hallaban muy lejos de su destino y por primera vez en todo el camino Ford se permitió respirar con normalidad. Las innumerables casas y edificios que se reflejaban a través de la ventana le hicieron volver a perderse en sus pensamientos ¿cómo es que todo podía cambiar sólo en un minuto?

 

_Él se había despertado esa mañana en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas y junto a un cuerpo que le sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y que le impedía moverse con facilidad. Sintió su cara arder cuando percibió su diestra peligrosamente cerca de algo caliente y duro que comenzaba a crecer. Sus ojos bajaron un poco, lo suficiente como visualizar su mano apoyada en el vientre ajeno y también lo suficiente como para notar que a unos centímetros de su mano se alzaba una más que evidente erección. Cerró sus ojos un momento mientras sentía enrojecer su rostro aún más por la vergüenza y sobre todo porque su cuerpo, específicamente cierta parte baja de su anatomía, comenzaba a responder ante aquella visión que había tenido._

_Abrió sus ojos cuando notó como su diestra era sostenida firmemente por otra mano y abrió aún más grande sus ojos cuando observó cómo esta mano comenzaba a guiar la propia hasta “eso” que se alzaba gloriosamente y que ahora hacía que su mano temblara por la vergüenza_

_\--tienes que dejar de pensar tantas veces las cosas, hermanito-- una voz ronca le hico levantar la mirada y encontrarse con un rostro igual al suyo, Standford jadeó sorprendido cuando sintió cómo la mano que antes sujetaba la suya ahora se encontraba sujetando su miembro sin ningún pudor --vamos Ford, hazlo-- aquella voz ronca hablada tan cerca de su oído hizo que el cerrara los ojos sin pensarlo, comenzando así a perderse en aquel mar de sensaciones que el dueño que aquella voz ronca comenzaba a causar en todo su cuerpo. Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió uno de los dedos, de aquella mano que le masturbaba, centrarse en acariciar lentamente su glande para luego presionar y finalmente sobar con saña en aquel pequeño agujero en la punta de su miembro_

_\--Stan-- su gemido fue acompañado de un espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras que la sensación del miembro del contrario comenzar a crecer y a palpitar fuertemente le hizo saber que su gemelo no le era absolutamente indiferente a sus propios gemidos --Stan-- volvió a gemir esta vez mientras sus dedos comenzaban a deslizarse de arriba abajo por aquel duro y caliente trozo de carne_

_\--demonios-- Ford sintió el cuerpo contrario posicionarse encima del propio mientras soltaba unos cortos y graves gemidos que más parecían gruñidos de placer --no te quejes si luego no puedes caminar, hermanito-- antes de que él pudiese decir algo unos dedos se adentraron en él, lenta pero firmemente. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y sus manos, que antes habían estado moviéndose en torno a aquel duro falo, ahora tomaron lugar aferrándose en los hombros ajenos_

_\--Stan-- su gemido hizo eco junto al sonido de las olas rompiendo y se perdió en el sonido de la risa contraria_

_\--vamos cerebrito, relájate-- otra vez aquella voz que le nublaba completamente los sentidos y que lo dejaba absolutamente perdido en todas las sensaciones --mira-- volvió a hablar la voz mientras empujaba y sacaba rápidamente los dedos de su interior haciendo que él comenzara a gemir el nombre del otro y que a la vez empezara a sentir cómo cierto líquido comenzaba a salir --aún tienes parte de mí en tu interior--_

_Eso fue lo último que soportó antes de que sus labios tomaran con rapidez los contrarios en un rápido y eficaz intento por acallar todas las palabras de su gemelo. Sintió a Stan sonreír entre el beso a la par que sintió una mano acariciar sus arreboladas mejillas --cállate-- logro pronunciar con algo de esfuerzo luego del beso mientras miraba la sonrisa ladina del otro --cállate o…-- sus palabras se vieron totalmente interrumpidas cuando en menos de un segundos los dedos fueron reemplazados por algo más grande, caliente y duro que hizo que su cuerpo convulsionara de puro placer y que su boca no pudiera evitar gemir el nombre de “Stan” a la par que su miembro lanzaba varios chorros de semen que bañaron no solo su abdomen sino también el contrario_

_\--demonios-- al siseo de su hermano le siguió un rápido movimiento de caderas para finalmente, y luego de unos minutos apenas, poder sentir en su interior un líquido caliente que le llenaba y que le hizo lanzar otro gemido de satisfacción --demonios-- volvió escuchar gemir en un gruñido a el otro mientras sentía los pequeños espasmos post orgásmicos del cuerpo que aún se mantenía sobre el suyo --Stanley-- degustó el nombre en su boca al pronunciarlo. El nombrado tomó en sus manos su rostro, cuando por fin pudo salir del letargo en el que se había sumergido luego de aquel orgasmo, y llevó sus labios a los suyos comenzando así un beso tranquilo que junto con el sonido de las olas y el suave mecerse del barco hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse_

_\--duerme-- había pronunciado Stan mientras se acostaba a su lado y depositaba suaves besos en sus labios. Lo último que sintió fue un brazo acercarlo al calor ajeno y luego la calma lo embargó en un profundo sueño._

 

Eso había sucedido apenas hoy en la mañana, recordó el científico medio sonrojado a la par que intentaba ignorar la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir en la parte baja de su cuerpo ante los recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos mientras el sonido de aquel teléfono volvía a su mente…

_El irritante sonido hizo que él despertara algo asustado. Los suaves rayos del sol aún se dibujaban en la ventana por lo que supo que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se había quedado dormido. Intentó levantarse para atender el teléfono que aún sonaba insistentemente pero sus piernas no funcionaron correctamente y el dolor en su espalda baja, el cual no era nada producto de su edad, hicieron que el no pudiera más que resignarse a que por el momento no se movería. La sonrisa de Stan hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran ciertos tonos rojizos, “rayos” se reprimió mentalmente “el ya no era ningún adolescente como para estarse sonrojando como jovencita por esas situaciones”_

_\--te lo advertí, cerebrito-- comentó en una sonrisa el otro hombre mientras se levantaba de la cama dejándole ver a él el tonificado cuerpo desnudo que poseía- el cual había adquirido en gran medida en los últimos meses luego de los trabajos de exterminar todos esos monstruos- y la media erección con la cual estaba. ¿Cómo rayos podía, a su edad, ese hombre verse de esa manera? Pensó fijando su mirada en el grueso miembro de su gemelo, mordió su labio inferior en un intento por no soltar un jadeo ante la vista --yo contestaré-- había comentado Stan soltando una risa cuando lo atrapó mirando cierta parte de su anatomía que ahora comenzaba a endurecerse más; salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en los labios que logró acentuar aún más el sonrojo que ya habían adquirido sus mejillas._

_Él aún escuchaba el insistente sonar de aquel aparato cuando Stan se dirigió a la pequeña sala-comedor de aquel barco; escuchó a su hermano hablar un momento con la persona de la otra línea pero luego de unos minutos el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio que hizo que el bajara de la cama e ignorar el dolor algo punzante en su espalda baja, todo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba un más que callado y pasmado Stan_

_\--¿Stanley?-- preguntó Ford cuando notó la espalda tensa y las manos hechas puño de su gemelo --Stan ¿Qué sucede?--_

_\--los niños… ¿cómo están los niños?-- aquello heló la sangre de Ford, fueron solo unas palabras, pero habían conseguido hacerlo temblar mucho más que cualquier encuentro con cualquier criatura desconocida o peligrosa._

_Tomó la mano con la que Stan sujetaba el teléfono y acercó su oído lo más próximo al de Stan para escuchar la voz de una mujer pronunciar en un tono neutro --sobrevivieron, apenas. Ahora están en el hospital, saldrán en unos días-- bien, eso había hecho que su cuerpo terminara completamente paralizado. Giró sus ojos para ver a Stan quien aún apretaba sus puños, la voz de la mujer hablando de nuevo hizo que su atención se desviara completamente a la apática voz que se escuchaba por el teléfono --escuche-- la mujer soltó un suspiro, al parecer no todo había acabado ahí._

_Antes de que la mujer siguiera, él se aventuró a preguntar --¿quién se encargará de los niños?-- el silencio tomó parte de la llamada. Fue en ese momento que ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que su vida iba a volver a cambiar significativamente._

_\--por lo que sé ustedes son la única familia que esos niños tienen-- Ford deseó tener a aquella mujer a su lado para propinarle unos buenos golpes y que se fundieran todas los normas de “no golpear a una mujer” porque eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar luego de aquel tono con el que aquella… mujer había pronunciado la frase de “esos niños” --si ustedes no aceptan o no pasan las pruebas requeridas, enviaremos a los niños a un orfanato-- el golpe que Stan dio a la encimera hizo que la mujer parara de golpe_

_\--nosotros nos haremos cargo de los niños-- sentenció su hermano y él miró agradecido a Stan --no vamos a dejar que vayan a ninguna de esas estúpidas casas y pasaremos por todas las pruebas que sean necesarias ¿escuchó?-- el teléfono fue colgado y fue entonces cuando él se permitió mirar con más detenimiento a Stan: los puños aún apretados, tanto que los nudillos estaban adquiriendo un color blando; los hombros caídos, casi como si el peso del mundo hubiese aterrizado sobre él; y sobre todo la mirada que resaltaba una clara mezcla de tristeza y furia, esa mirada esquiva. Con cuidado Ford guió sus manos al rostro de Stan esta vez logrando que los ojos enmarcados en aquellas gafas lo miraran a él_

_\--Shermy… ellos… ellos murieron-- había pronunciado Stan antes de que él formulara la pregunta -- los niños apenas sobrevivieron--_

_Él solo pudo asentir mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto y comenzaba a colocar varias prendas, tanto de él como de Stan, en la maleta que él tenía. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó en lo absoluto la presencia de Stan hasta que los brazos de este rodearon su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de su gemelo --todo estará bien-- fue en ese momento en que él se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado casi arrojando toda la ropa en la maleta en un intento desesperado por poder estar al lado de sus sobrinos. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente a Stan, aunque tuvo que desviar la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos --Ellos estarán bien, cerebrito-- aseguro su gemelo mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo y fue sólo en ese momento en que él se permitió mostrar su debilidad mientras sentía algunas traicioneras lágrimas. Llevó su rostro a la curvatura del cuello de su hermano sintiendo el estómago hecho un revoltijo y a Stan intentando calmarlo pasando sus manos por su espalda --todo estará bien-- había escuchado repetir a Stan_

 

Ford salió de sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo frente al Hospital Infantil. Habían viajado casi dos días sin detenerse. Observó a Stan suspirar para luego verlo apretar fuertemente el volante.

Stan cerró los ojos mientras intentaba hacer que su cabeza se adecuara a toda la información que había recibido hasta ahora y a toda la situación por la que se encontraban. Dejó salir un gruñido mientras su cabeza iba a dar en el claxon del auto, “se suponía que esto jamás pasaría” fue lo primero que su mente pudo hilar entre toda la maraña de pensamientos que tenía. Iba a volver a golpear su cabeza cuando sintió seis dedos enredarse en una de sus manos; abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada calmada de su gemelo y una pequeña sonrisa

\--todo estará bien-- esta vez fue Ford quien pronunció aquellas palabras mientras apretaba la mano que aún sostenía en un intento por darle fuerza a su gemelo y Stan sólo pudo sonreír apenas intentando así agradecer el gesto

 

{{{{ }}}}

 

Ambos miraron a los pequeños volver a cerrar sus ojos, por momentos tanto Dipper como Mabel abrían sus ojos por unos segundos y luego volvían a sumergirse en ese estado de inconciencia. Ford tomó la mano de Dipper mientras Stan se permitió acariciar el cabello de Mabel, ambos adultos extrañaban mucho a esos dos gemelos, lo curiosos y alegres que esos dos podían llegar a ser, respectivamente.

Stan giró sus ojos hacia la mujer que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y que tenía algunos folios en su mano. Acarició una última vez los castaños cabellos de su sobrina antes de salir de la habitación con Ford siguiendo sus pasos. Salieron de la habitación para comenzar a seguir esta vez a la mujer que se había posicionado al lado de él hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser una de las habitaciones anexas a la Sala de Espera. Observó a la mujer tomar asiento en la mesa que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación y el prosiguió a hacer lo mismo sólo que sentándose frente a la mujer, con Ford a su lado

Los ojos azules de la mujer siguieron a Ford hasta que él tomó asiento y le siguieron observando fijamente aún después de esto. Stan aclaró su garganta logrando así tener nuevamente la atención de aquella extraña mujer

\--Señor Stanley, debo decir que tanto sus datos como los de su… hermano… están siendo ya procesados para los trámites necesarios para la custodia de sus sobrinos-- Stan casi gruño con fastidio cuando la mujer usó ese todo despectivo con su hermano pero se detuvo y dibujó su más convincente sonrisa para la mujer --debo decir, señor Stan-- tuteó la mujer sin despegar su vista de él --que la información que tengo de usted es bastante sorprendente, un buen trabajo como dueño de una tienda, candidato para la alcaldía, buenas referencias de sus conocidos… al parecer creo que podría ser un buen candidato para la custodia de sus sobrinos-- comentó la mujer en una media sonrisa aunque esta fue borrada cuando Ford soltó una pequeña risa --¿algo que haya dicho le ha causado gracia, señor Stanford?--

Ford observó por un segundo a la mujer que parecía estar en sus treinta con algo de gracia, y cómo no hacerlo si al parecer había creído toda la información que hace unos días él manipuló de los registros gubernamentales para así no tener problema alguno con el papeleo de la custodia de Dipper y de Mabel, aunque pensándolo bien y observando detenidamente cómo la mirada de aquella mujer parecía querer desnudar a su hermano, tal vez esa no había sido la mejor idea. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia sonrió a la mujer quien ahora le fulminaba con la mirada --para nada señora Roddes-- comentó poniendo cierto énfasis en lo de “señora”. La mujer mostró una mueca de desagrado ante la palabra

\--¿cuánto tardará todo el proceso?-- las palabras de Stan hicieron que la mujer recompusiera su sonrisa y volviera su atención a un confundido Stan que observaba con algo de desconcierto las miradas y las actitudes tanto de su hermano como de la antipática mujer --bueno, si las pruebas son positivas, lo que considero muy probable dado su historial-- recalcó otra vez la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro --sólo restarían unos meses de papeleo y luego sólo tendían que programarse las visitas--

\--¿visitas?-- bien, esta vez Stan no pudo ocultar la desazón en su voz y Ford no pudo, ni quiso, ocultar la media sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando vio el rostro totalmente pasmado de la mujer ante el tono de voz de su hermano; aunque esa media sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando la mujer volvió a componer su sonrisa y de nuevo volvió a fijar sus azules ojos en su hermano dedicándole una predadora mirada

\--había olvidado comentarle sobre las visitas, señor Stan… que tonta soy-- se recriminó la mujer y Ford estaba a nada de darle la razón sobre el último comentario --bueno, sucede que parte de todo el proceso se programan algunas visitas en donde se monitorean el progreso de los niños--

Roddes volvió a sonreír cuando observó la clara confusión pintada en el rostro de Stan --al principio las visitas pueden ser semanales, pero eso sólo será durante un par de meses; luego las visitas serán más esporádicas hasta que en un plazo de un año o un poco más, se haya verificado completamente que los familiares o las nuevas personas a cargo de los niños sean los más adecuados para su cuidado--

La boca de Ford se secó completamente cuando un único pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras miraba a la odiosa mujer --¿quién estará a cargo de estas visitas?--

\--bueno, eso puede depender de quien crea el estado conveniente para realizarlas… usted sabe, la seguridad de los niños es lo primero-- bien, aquello no estaba agradando en lo absoluto al científico, mucho menos la manera en la cual la mujer parecía -de un momento a otro- haber adquirido un “desprendido” interés por sus sobrinos. Ford apretó sus manos en un puño bajo la mesa ¿en serio aquella mujer se estaba rebajando lo suficiente como para lograr meterse en los pantalones de su hermano?

\--¿debo suponer…-- habló el científico mientras miraba los ojos azules que ahora se habían centrado en él --… que es muy probable que el “estado” opine que usted es una de esas personas “calificadas” para asegurar la seguridad de mis sobrinos, señora Roddes?--

\--Supone bien, señor Stanford y si me disculpa, aún tengo otros asuntos que resolver-- comentó la mujer posando sus ojos azules en el científico mientras le lanzaba una mirada que probablemente lo hubiese matado si las miradas tuvieran ese poder --Podemos dejar nuestra charla para después, señor Stanley-- esta vez la mujer dirigió su mirada al otro Pines mientras extendía una pequeña tarjeta de presentación --Tiene mi número y mis datos en la tarjeta así que si tiene alguna duda sólo llámeme-- y diciendo eso desapareció

Ford se levantó también de la silla que ocupaba al lado de Stan, sinceramente el genio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soportar estar un momento más al lado de su gemelo en ese momento; aunque al parecer Stan tenía otros planes

\--¿qué rayos acaba de suceder?-- preguntó un totalmente confundido y molesto Stan tomando de la mano a su gemelo, impidiendo así que este saliera de una vez por todas de su delante

\--No lo sé, dímelo tú Stanley-- Ford deshizo el agarre de la mano de su gemelo apartando en un rápido movimiento su mano, haciendo que Stan quedara totalmente anonadado por su reacción --porque al parecer tu entiendes mejor la situación--

\--No, no entiendo nada Stanford--

\--Entonces porque no le pides que te lo explique la “señora Roddes”. Después de todo ella se veía bastante animada por esclarecer tus dudas-- comentó el científico abriendo la puerta, más que dispuesto para irse de ese lugar rápidamente

\--¿De eso se trata?-- habló Stan cerrando en un rápido movimiento la puerta y acorralando al genio entre su cuerpo y la misma --¿De eso se trata todo? ¿De tus estúpidos celos?--

\--no sé de qué estás hablando Stan-- Ford giró su rostro cuando no pudo sostener más la mirada a aquellos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos que ahora le miraban con diversión. El rostro de Stan se acercó peligrosamente a la curvatura del cuello del genio y Ford se dio cuenta muy tarde de esto cuando los labios de su gemelo ya habían tomado posesión de su cuello y sus dientes ahora mordían fuertemente su piel haciendo que el apenas y lograra evitar un alto gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta

\--terminaremos luego nuestra conversación, hermanito-- comentó Stan al oído de su hermano para luego guiar su mano en dirección a la parte baja del pantalón de Ford donde comenzaba a notarse una más que creciente erección --también terminaremos el resto luego. Ahora vamos con los niños-- habló Stan mientras salía de la habitación, no sin antes mirar con diversión cómo Ford comenzaba a respirar irregularmente --no te tomes mucho tiempo para salir, cerebrito--

Ford lanzó una mirada de disgusto a su hermano mientras lo veía irse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad y pensar en algunos monstruos de sus diarios que le ayudaran a bajar la dolorosa erección que ya se había formado en sus pantalones.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado y dolorido, era casi como si una manada de hombres-tauro le hubiesen pasado encima, o tal vez había sido un multi-oso el que lo había hecho. La verdad no lo sabía muy bien. Él sólo podía procesar en ese momento el dolor que atravesaba cada una de sus extremidades y que le impedían moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración en un intento de menguar el dolor, sus pensamientos lo guiaron hasta tratar de recordar que había podido hacer para sentir tanto dolor.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el auto con sus padres y Mabel, ese día habían decidido salir de paseo. Mabel había insistido bastante para poder pasar un día en familia y sus padres habían accedido, aunque con algo de renuencia, ya que ese sería un día libre para ambos, una ocasión bastante rara en los últimos años.

Recordaba haber sido levantado muy temprano por su energética hermana quien tenía en la mano su “garfio-volador” y que acababa de romper otra lámpara en un intento de prenderla sin usar sus manos. Recordaba también haber estado en el auto junto a Mabel quien no paraba de hablar acerca de lo grandioso que sería poder pasar un día de campo con sus padres y lo extraño que sería no tener a ningún gnomo u otra criatura extraña cerca cuando llegaran al bosque. Él también recordaba perfectamente haber pasado un increíble día junto a sus padres y a su hermana quien había estado tomando varias fotos para añadir a su “álbum de recuerdos”. Y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, recuerda haber subido al auto para regresar a casa.

El auto… una serie de imágenes llenaron su mente, la oscuridad de la noche, la desierta carretera, el sonido de una bocina… ese sonido se repitió fuerte y prolongadamente en su mente… luego vinieron los gritos, el primero el de su madre y luego el de su hermana… luego la sensación que el auto había producido al girar y luego… luego vino un silencio para finalmente ser llenado por la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando intentó llamar a Mabel y a sus padres. Unos rostros nada conocidos y completamente borrosos aparecieron instantáneamente y él quería gritar de miedo; escuchó voces entremezcladas y el sólo quería ser capaz de poder hablar y explicar que no entendía, que no entendía nada de lo que ellos decían y que necesitaba poder ver a Mabel y a sus padres y saber cómo ellos estaban… ¡Necesitaba hacerlo!

Movió su brazo y aunque el movimiento le causó un dolor lacerante intentó alejar a quienes fueran, o lo que fueran, que lo estaban reteniendo. Su garganta se cerró mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos… sólo quería proteger a su hermana y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Un pinchazo en su brazo y las voces comenzaron a dejar de taladrarle los oídos y ahora el sonido de un zumbido comenzaba a llenar todo.

El sonido de dos voces llamando su nombre hizo que él luchara con la inconsciencia que le estaba comenzando a embargar y que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tratara de enfocar su mirada. Cuando lo hizo el rostro de su tío Stan y de su tío Ford fue lo último que pudo distinguir. Antes de caer totalmente en la inconsciencia su mente se preguntó si aquello que había visto y oído era real o había sido algo causado por su mente. Lamentablemente ya no pudo pensar más cuando todo se volvió negro, otra vez


	2. Niños

**Capítulo 2: Niños**

-¡Mama, papá!- el desgarrador grito de Mabel hizo que Stan tomara la pequeña mano de su sobrina quien se aferraba fuertemente a las tumbas que estaban frente a ella. La pequeña intentó deshacer el agarre mientras comenzaba a llorar y a gritar con más fuerza. Stan tomó a su sobrina en brazos cuando notó cómo la castaña comenzaba a entrar en otro ataque de pánico

-¡Mabel, respira!- ordenó con la voz cargada de miedo el ex dueño de la cabaña del misterio. Stanford soltó la mano de Dipper para correr hasta donde se encontraba su hermano gemelo y su sobrina quien desesperada intentaba coger suficiente aire. Stan pasó a su sobrina a los brazos de su hermano mientras este sobaba la espalda de la castaña en un intento por calmarla ya que ahora la pequeña comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente y a sudar.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que Ford pudo controlar la crisis de Mabel que Stan se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia Dipper. El chico continuaba mirando las dos lápidas frente a él con la mirada completamente perdida; Stan también sospechaba que la mente de su sobrino estaba en las mismas circunstancias ya que ni por un segundo se inmutó ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Era como si todo hubiera desaparecido, pensó Stan dirigiéndose a pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba el castaño. Se quedó ahí, al lado de su sobrino por varios minutos mientras que aún podía escuchar los ahora suaves sollozos de Mabel de fondo; pensó en hablar pero sabía que sería inútil y algo le dijo que quizá tampoco era correcto hacerlo en ese momento, sólo tomó la mano de Dipper y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde el pequeño tenía perdida su mirada pudiendo observar así dos nombres grabados en la negra lápida.

* * *

 

Stan arropó a Mabel, acarició las largas hebras castañas que se adherían a las mejillas de la pequeña producto de las lágrimas que aún descendían. La escuchó susurrar entre sueños llamando a sus padres y él tuvo que apretar sus puños en un intento de no gritar y despotricar como en ese momento deseaba hacerlo porque si, si ahora alguien le preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que sentía podía responder sin miramientos que estaba más que enojado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No porque la situación en sí; no, él estaba molesto porque no era capaz de proteger a sus sobrinos del dolor que trae la muerte; estaba molesto porque había sido capaz de luchar contra un triángulo que quería arruinar el mundo y proteger a sus sobrinos de eso pero no era capaz de protegerlos ahora.

-Mamá, papá- la voz quebrada de Mabel lo apartaron de sus pensamientos. Limpió con suavidad las lágrimas del rostro de su sobrina, apagó la lámpara y acarició una última vez aquellas hebras castañas antes de salir.

 

Ford miró el reloj que colgaba en la cocina; las manecillas marcaban más de las tres, hacia al menos una hora que Mabel había caído rendida ante el cansancio pero ese no era el caso de Dipper. El científico observó cómo su sobrino estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que él lo dejó hace ya varias horas y con la misma mirada perdida. Tomó el vaso con agua que había llenado hacía unos segundos y se dirigió hasta sentarse al lado del castaño.

-Umm… quieres… ¿quieres un poco de agua?- Carraspeo un poco mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, en un gesto algo nervioso, en un intento por llamar la atención del pequeño curioso que una vez conoció. Ford suspiró hundiendo sus hombros cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño apenas y había parpadeado.

Dejó el vaso de agua que había estado sosteniendo en una pequeña mesa que se hallaba frente a él y jugó un poco con sus manos -Sabes, hemos estado pensándolo y… decidimos que tal vez… tal vez sea mejor para ustedes no quedarnos aquí en Piedmont. Creemos que… creemos que aquí… los recuerdos… pensamos que Gravity Falls podría ser un buen lugar ¿Qué opinas?- Ford giró un poco su cabeza para verificar lo que en un principio había estado temiendo, Dipper no se había movido ni un ápice aún con la noticia. Ford se removió algo inquieto luego de unos minutos en los que tampoco hubo respuesta. Varios minutos después Ford veía cómo Dipper se levantaba lentamente y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al mismo cuarto donde estaba durmiendo Mabel

-¿Dipper?- el castaño no respondió ni tampoco volvió su mirada, simplemente entró a la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta de esta

[]

-Veo que no tuviste mucha suerte- la voz de Stan hizo que Ford girara su mirada hasta uno de los corredores anexos a la sala, el lugar desde donde Stan había estado viendo y escuchando todo

-No- respondió el científico mientras miraba el vaso con agua que había quedado olvidado en la pequeña mesa frente a él -Creo que no- Ford oyó unos pasos acercarse y se permitió hundirse en el sillón en un intento por evitar que sus ojos se encuentren con los contrarios; aunque su intento fracasó cuando una mano giró suavemente su rostro haciendo que se encontrara con las orbes de su hermano.

Un beso se inició luego de aquella mirada, un beso rudo y demandante; un beso donde Ford pudo leer abiertamente los sentimientos que embargaban a su gemelo. Y él simplemente se dejó llevar, porque ambos eran hombres, porque a su edad jamás se permitirían hablar de sentimientos, porque su personalidad misma lo evitaba, porque simplemente eran ellos y porque él ahora también necesitaba de esa cercanía y de esas caricias rudas que le hicieran saber que Stan aún seguía junto a él.

* * *

 

Ford mordió su labio mientras intentaba por todos los medios acallar cualquier sonido aunque el sonar de la cama delataba su situación; sólo podía rogar que las paredes de ese hotel fueran lo suficientemente gruesas como para no dejar que sus sobrinos, quienes dormían en la habitación contigua, escucharan lo que sucedía en su habitación. Una nueva y fuerte embestida hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara completamente y que sus ojos se cerraran ante el placer; podía sentir a Stan arremeter fuertemente en su interior y estaba más que convencido que no se podría mover correctamente cuando el día hiciera su aparición. Sus labios fueron tomados con fuerza mientras un beso demandante se iniciaba y sus ojos se abrieron intentando encontrar la razón por la cual su gemelo parecía querer romperlo. Cuando conectó sus ojos a los de Stan pudo entenderlo.

Arremetía en su interior con fuerza; necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber que él estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara, a su lado. Podía oír con bastante claridad cómo la cama se movía frenéticamente y emitía varios chirridos pero su mente no se enfocaba en aquello, su mente estaba perdida en aquel cuerpo que se arqueaba de placer ante sus embestidas. Stan atrajo los labios del contrario en un beso demandante, bebiéndose así los gemidos de su hermano. Unas orbes contrarias se abrieron mirándolo fijamente y unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas ajenas; Ford lo había descubierto. Tomó el miembro contrario mientras lo masturbaba con el mismo frenesí con el que arremetía contra el cuerpo contrario; posó su frente sobre la contraria mientras sentía las paredes que aprisionaban su miembro volverse cada vez más estrechas a la par que sentía cómo temblaba de placer el cuerpo que sostenía. Unos fuertes movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro contrario y pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo del suyo temblaba de puro éxtasis, cómo su mano se llenaba de un líquido cálido y espeso, y cómo su órgano era apretado con una gran fuerza por esas paredes calientes. Unos pocos movimientos más le bastaron para correrse con fuerza dentro de aquella cavidad que le había recibido.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando se vino en aquella mano que no paró de apretar su falo hasta que la última gota de semen saliera. Y gimió de puro éxtasis cuando el semen caliente de su hermano llenó completamente su interior. Pasaron unos segundos, apenas los suficientes como para que el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el suyo dejara de temblar de placer; y luego de esos segundos sus brazos rodearon con gentileza al cuerpo que ahora temblaba de dolor atrayéndolo hacia sí. Pudiendo ver cómo unas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Stan hasta caer en las suyas y mezclarse con las propias.

-Todo estará bien- pronunció el científico pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de su gemelo -Estaremos bien- prometió Ford juntando sus labios con los de Stan quien correspondió acariciando las mejillas del genio

[]

-No podemos volver Gravity Falls- Ford fijó sus ojos en Stan quien acababa de despertar

-¿Qué?- el ex dueño de la cabaña del misterio frotó sus ojos intentando así alejar el sueño, observó el reloj que se encontraba cercano a la cama y observó con fastidio que aún no eran ni las cinco de la mañana -pero tu dijiste…-

-Se lo que dije- cortó el científico incorporándose en la cama y sentándose en ella; removiéndose ligeramente por la incomodidad en su espalda baja producto de la movida actividad que tuvo con su gemelo. Stan sonrió de medio lado cuando notó cómo su hermano se removía ligeramente pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó las marcadas ojeras que el científico tenía -Se lo que dije…- volvió a repetir Ford pasando una de sus manos por su rostro -Pero no podemos sacarlos de la escuela-

-Ey genio, sabes bien que tú…-

-Sería otro cambio demasiado repentino y quizá eso los desestabilice más- habló Ford fijando sus ojos en Stan -No podemos…-

-Está bien- esta vez fue Stan quien interrumpió las palabras atropelladas del contrario; sonrió al científico mientras una de sus mano se dirigió al cabello de su gemelo para inmediatamente desordenarlo -después de todo sólo faltan un par de meses para que el verano llegue-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yuko reportándose con un nuevo capítulo ;)  
> Bueno, sé que este capítulo es demasiado corto (la verdad es que deseaba mostrar un poco más pero creo que suficiente drama ya por ahora, después de todo las cosas aún tendrán un tinte un poco nostálgico en el próximo capítulo)
> 
> La verdad quería aprovechar este pequeño espacio para poder agradecer. Sinceramente gracias para aquellas personitas que no solo han leído esta loca creación de una noche de insomnio (la verdad dudé bastante que alguien siquiera se animara a entrar ya que son -o al menos eso creía- pocas las personas que leen Stancest -en español- Pero debo decir que me encontré con la grata sorpresa que en realidad no era asi; por eso, gracias. De verdad. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quienes también se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review). La verdad es que me ayudaron mucho a continuar esta historia y ha revisar ciertos detalles que había olvidado (un poco en la ortografía de la historia)
> 
> Para terminar, espero que a todos(as) que hayan leído este nuevo capítulo les haya entretenido lo suficiente como para esperar el próximo y para aquellos (as) que me han estado preguntando si incluiré Bipper (Bill x Dipper) quiero decirles que estoy mas que segura que incluiré a Bill aunque me gustaría que sean pacientes en el tema si lo relacionaré con Dipper (pues aún hay más sorpresas) Asi que espero puedan pasarse a leer el proximo capítulo :D (Aun así les dejaré un poco del próximo capítulo)
> 
> Yuko
> 
> Adelanto: Primer día del Verano (parte 1 - Recuerdos)
> 
> -¡Mabel!- mi voz salió quebrada y no entendí si era por el hecho de no haberla usado hacía varias semanas o por la desesperación -Mabel, Mabel…- me pasé repitiendo su nombre varias veces mientras la aferraba a mí -no me dejes… no lo hagas tú también- grité en un último y desesperado intento. Lo último que recuerdo de aquella tarde es la lluvia cayendo fuertemente, el frío y la oscuridad, nuevamente esa odiosa oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer día del Verano

**Capítulo 3: Primer día del Verano (parte 1 - Recuerdos)**

 

_Las mismas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, incesantemente._

_Nuevamente podía observar el auto rojo, el que usaba su padre; la oscuridad de la noche, la desierta carretera, el sonido de una bocina… ese sonido se repitió fuerte y prolongadamente en su mente. Luego vinieron los gritos, el primero el de su madre y luego el de su hermana, luego la sensación que el auto había producido al girar y luego… luego vino un silencio para finalmente ser llenado por la oscuridad. Pero antes de que el recuerdo se detuviera, pudo visualizar algo, algo más; la imagen del auto negro que se acercaba velozmente hasta donde ellos estaban, el auto cuyos faroles parpadearon rápidamente antes de que su mente registrara la oscuridad… y antes que su cuerpo sintiera un dolor apabullante._

Dipper despertó jadeante de su sueño, sudando. Intentó tranquilizar rápidamente su respiración mientras observaba con miedo todo a su alrededor. Tranquilo, se dijo así mismo observando por la ventana la negrura de la noche que aún se cernía sobre la habitación. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana para luego recorrer con la mirada detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Centró su vista en un pequeño calendario colgado en la pared y confirmó sus sospechas, era la primera semana del verano.

Con sigilo se incorporó de la cama para luego salir de esta; el frio que sintió en sus pies cuando estos tocaron el piso hizo que se estremezca levemente pero al instante empujó cualquier sensación lejos de su mente. Salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar; todo estaba de la misma manera en la que él recordaba. La decoración, los muebles, las pinturas, incluso la máquina expendedora; todo por excepción de aquella fea estatua de su tío Stan. Se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, todo estaba igual con la excepción de aquella estatua de su tío Stan y del hecho de que ahora sus padres no estarían esperándoles cuando terminara el verano.

Apretó sus puños para inmediatamente pasar sus manos por su rostro; no se podía permitir volver a caer, no ahora, no con Mabel así. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la casi-adolescente que había dejado dormida en la cama paralela a la suya. Después del accidente y de la muerte de sus padres tanto él como su hermana se habían sumido en lo que se podría llamar una depresión; seguían haciendo su vida, al menos la escolar, lo más "normal" que ellos habían encontrado posible pero ni él ni su gemela habían podido volver a la "normalidad". Mabel en un principio con sus ataques de pánico que luego se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y peligrosos y él con el mutismo que había adquirido luego de toda la situación. Decir que la escuela fue mala era mentir, había sido horrible cuando todos les trataban diferente y cuando las únicas miradas que te dirigían eran de lástima o de burla; la verdad era que hasta ahora no comprendía cómo es que ellos habían logrado terminar el año académico. Con las otras áreas, pues la situación no había sido diferente, es más, podría decir que era más desastroso pues al llegar a casa todo daba un giro aún más descontrolado. A los ataques de pánico de Mabel y a su mutismo se le añadieron ciertos estados depresivos y conforme pasaban los meses la situación comenzó a ir de mal en peor. Era cierto de que sus tíos habían hecho todo lo posible por hacer todo el proceso más confortable, habían incluso buscado una casa a la cual mudarse temporalmente hasta que las clases acabaran y habían estado a su lado en todos sus episodios pero incluso con su ayuda y presencia nada mejoraba; hasta que un día algo cambió, al menos para él…

_Las clases habían terminado, era un martes por la tarde y las nubes parecían gritar que pronto caería un monzón sobre sus cabezas. Ellos estaban saliendo cuando unos de sus compañeros los emboscaron. Gritaron unas cosas acerca de que deberíamos dejar de ser tan raros, hablaron acerca de lo estúpidos que nos veíamos llorando por "mami y papi", me empujaron y golpearon diciéndome que no era más que un idiota y que debía aprender a defenderme; gritaron muchas otras cosas pero yo había desconectado mi mente como últimamente lo había estado haciendo. Podía sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, podía sentir las patadas de ellos clavándose en mis costillas y podía sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca pero no oía nada y era como si mi mente se hubiese desconectado completamente. Todo lo oía tan lejano, hasta que un sonido atravesó toda mi mente. Mabel estaba gritando y llorando. Fijé mis ojos en ella, en la figura de mi hermana intentando apartar a los dos chicos de mí, en los ojos marrones de ella inundados con lágrimas, en las mejillas completamente mojadas y en la desesperación pintada en todo su rostro. La observé pero aún podía sentir mi psique demasiado alejada de todo y de todos; de todos hasta que el sonido de su respiración volviéndose más trabajosa, o hasta que el temblor en su cuerpo y su ojos desorbitándose hicieron que todos los sonidos se hicieran más claros y que yo pudiera notar que mi hermana estaba tornándose de un tono azul, y que sus ojos se estaban desorbitando y perdiendo el enfoque. Fue en ese momento que noté que el ataque de pánico de Mabel se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, que estaba quitándole la respiración a mi hermana, que estaba dejándola sin vida. Fue en ese momento que noté que Mabel estaba muriendo delante de mis ojos._

_Mi cuerpo reaccionó, me quité de encima a los dos que aún me golpeaban y estos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con Mabel corrieron. Poca atención les tomé, me centré en cómo hacer que el aire llegara nuevamente a mi hermana y en cómo ayudarla. Vagos recuerdos del tío Ford sosteniéndola y masajeando su espalda me llegaron. Me acerque a Mabel y la abracé mientras sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Entré en desesperación cuando caí en cuenta que nada de lo que hacía ayudaba e hice lo que hacía algún tiempo no había hecho… hablé_

_-¡Mabel!- mi voz salió quebrada y no entendí si era por el hecho de no haberla usado hacía varias semanas o por la desesperación -Mabel, Mabel…- me pasé repitiendo su nombre varias veces mientras la aferraba a mí -No me dejes… no lo hagas tú también- grité en un último y desesperado intento. Lo último que recuerdo de aquella tarde es la lluvia cayendo fuertemente, el frio y la oscuridad, nuevamente esa odiosa oscuridad._

_Cuando desperté estaba en casa y era de noche, tío Ford y el tío Stan estaban gritando mientras que otra voz que identifiqué como el director se disculpaba repetidamente. Cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada fuertemente se escuchó el silencio se abrió camino y fue en ese momento donde vi las figuras de ambos adultos entrar en la habitación y mirarme fijamente_

_-¿Cómo está Mabel?- aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que les había dicho luego del accidente, sentía dos pares de ojos mirarme con asombro y luego el tío Stan habló -Ahora estará bien-_

_Aquel día algo cambió en mí y al llegar el día siguiente supe que algo también había cambiado en Mabel sólo que no de la misma manera; mientras yo intentaba salir a flote, Mabel intentaba hundirse más. Y fue por eso que aquel día tomé la decisión de intentar ayudar a Mabel, aunque eso signifique hundirme en su lugar._

* * *

Stan pasó su mano por sus ojos mientras sentía un cuerpo al lado suyo acercársele más. Sonrió cuando notó que el cobertor que se suponía debía cubrirles estaba casi en el suelo, despacio tomó la pieza y la colocó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y sobre el suyo logrando así que el cuerpo del genio se destensara por la sensación de calidez que ahora tenía.

Observó las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, y recordó a Soos diciéndole que no había tocado nada ya que tenía la esperanza de que algún día el genuino "Señor Misterio" volviera a casa. Stan miró hacia el techo mientras recordaba esa última conversación con su ex empleado.

_Habían pasado sólo unas semanas desde que el accidente había ocurrido, los niños estaban en la escuela y Ford le había dicho algo sobre un viaje a la universidad y esas cosas nerds que sólo su hermano entendía. Aquella mañana él se había dedicado a ver la televisión o al menos a intentarlo pero sólo una hora después de encenderla había sonado el teléfono. Se levantó a contestarlo al pensar que quizá había sido el genio de su hermano quien había vuelto a olvidar algún papel pero se sorprendió mucho cuando una voz conocida le atendió_

_-¿Señor Pines?-_

_-¿Soos?- no había podido disfrazar el desconcierto en su voz cuando oyó a su ex empleado pero al parecer eso no pareció inmutar mucho al nombrado_

_-Yo… llame porque hace poco me enteré de lo del accidente. Lo lamento- habló el chico en tono bajo -Quería saber cómo estaban-_

_-Los niños se están tomando todo a su propio ritmo- había respondido en un intento por no preocupar al chico, sabía perfectamente lo cercano que era con sus sobrinos -Estarán bien- las palabras se había deslizado por sus labios antes de que él se diera cuenta y quizá era que en su interior quería creer, tanto como Ford, que todo se resolvería y que sus sobrinos volverían a ser los mismos curiosos y revoltosos niños que él conoció hace un verano atrás_

_-¿Lo estarán?- "no" había gritado su mente en ese momento, pero se negó a responder a la pregunta; luego de un momento la voz del chico se volvió a escuchar -¿Por qué no vuelven a Gravity Falls?-_

_-Regresaremos cuando comience el verano- había contestado luego de un momento mientras exhalaba -Ford está presentando lo que encontramos cerca del Océano Ártico y quizá la universidad vuelva a financiarle una segunda investigación en Gravity Falls-_

_-La cabaña del misterio siempre estará aquí- comentó Soos y están pudo jurar que el chico sonreía detrás de la otra línea -No es lo mismo sin el señor misterio-_

_-Tú eres el Señor misterio ahora ¿recuerdas? Te dejé a ti como mi reemplazo y como la persona que se encargaría de la cabaña del misterio- cortó Stan al saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación aunque a Soos pareció no importarle en lo absoluto el tono de voz que había usado pues al segundo volvió a replicar_

_-Sí, pero hay cosas que siempre se extrañan y sé que Dipper y Mabel estarán felices si regresan al lugar donde ellos se divirtieron tanto. Además Wendy suele murmurar algunas veces que extraña sus regaños-_

_-Soos, no…-_

_-Melody me dijo que ha estado algo cansada últimamente y creo que lo mejor sería si nos tomáramos un descanso pero nunca podría cerrar la cabaña. Denos una mano-_

_-¿Crees que Melody…?- preguntó sombrado Stan ante la información que su ex-empleado acababa de darle._

_-No lo sé- respondió apresuradamente el chico algo nervioso y avergonzado -quizá dentro de un tiempo tendremos un nuevo miembro en el Staff- comentó Soos mientras soltaba una pequeña risa para luego volver a hablar con un tono tranquilo -pienselo-_

Cuando la conversación había terminado Stan pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Soos y llegó a la conclusión, ese día, de que no podía aceptar la oferta; aunque luego de varias llamadas telefónicas hechas en las semanas y los meses que le siguieron él debía aceptar que las llamadas no cesarían hasta que él aceptara. Fue por ello que unas semanas antes de que los niños salieran de vacaciones, él había hablado con Ford

_-Podemos volver; pero aunque la idea regresar a vivir a la Cabaña del Misterio me entusiasme, no podemos hacerlo…-_

_-Lo sé- había cortado él antes de que el científico le replicara el hecho de que siquiera había pensado en esa opción_

_-Espera- esta vez fue Ford quien interrumpió su línea de pensamiento mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama -Dijiste que al parecer Melody puede estar embarazada por lo que no creo que sea buena idea que cargues a Soos con la responsabilidad de dirigir la cabaña y atenderla-_

_-Yo nunca lo obligaría a continuar con el trabajo ahí, él sabe que puede cerrarla cuando él lo quiera- se defendió rápidamente de las palabras de su hermano_

_-Ese es el problema- comentó el científico -Él jamás lo hará porque significa algo valioso para él-_

_-¡Pero no podemos echarlos a patadas!-_

_-Yo nunca dije eso, Stanley- la voz tranquila con la que el otro le respondió hizo que pudiera tranquilizarse y mirar a su gemelo sonreír -Sabes, la universidad aceptó mi investigación y me dio también una propia casa cerca al pueblo para usarla; no es tan grande como la cabaña del misterio pero por lo que me muestran las fotos es bastante acogedora para una nueva familia. Quizá… podríamos intercambiar; además, creo que sería un muy buen regalo de bodas adelantado-_

Fue por ello que él había hecho un viaje a Gravity Falls antes de las vacaciones para hablar con su ex empleado, recordó Stan pasando una de sus manos por su rostro

_-Me alegra verlo de nuevo, señor Pines- comentó el chico regordete mientras tomaban asiento en la barra el restaurant de Linda Susan_

_-Yo también me alegro Soos- respondió aunque al instante fue interceptado por la dueña quien comenzó a saludarlo y a decirle lo bueno que era que estuviera de regreso. Él se había excusado con una torpe disculpa ante la mujer aunque ésta poco caso le hizo antes de decir que le traería algo de comer y que eso iba por la casa_

_-Veo que ha vuelto a Gravity Falls antes de lo que me dijo- comentó en una sonrisa Soos mientras miraba a la mujer quien había corrido hacia la cocina no sin antes guiñarle un ojo_

_-Si, necesitaba hacer algunas cosas y también hablar contigo- había dicho mientras miraba la barra vacía frente a él_

_-Entonces ¿regresó para volver a ser el Señor misterio?-_

_-No lo diría de esa manera- había respondido él mientras miraba decaer la sonrisa de Soos_

_-Ya veo- comentó su ex empleado esbozando una sonrisa triste al tiempo que miraba los dos platos de panqueques y de las dos tazas de café que Linda Susan había colocado frente a ellos_

_Luego de un momento de silencio entre los dos, decidió continuar -No puedo darte la cabaña del misterio y luego quitártela, no es de esa manera que funcionan para mí las cosas- habló tomando un poco del amargo café_

_-Pero eso…-_

_-Sin embargo-interrumpió él antes de que el chico dijera algo -Puedo proponerte un trato justo- él sacó unas llaves y unas cuantas fotos que Ford le había dado y las dejó sobre la barra, frente al chico que miraba curioso todo -Son las llaves de una casa aquí en Gravity Falls; no es tan grande como la cabaña del Misterio pero estoy seguro que será muy funcional para una pareja que tendrá hijos dentro de poco. Además tiene un cuarto extra para tu abuela, la cual sé no te dejará fácilmente-_

_Soos tomó en sus manos las fotos mientras observaba una bella casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín para finalmente fijar sus ojos en él quien lo escaneaba con la mirada -No es necesario- había dicho luego de varios minutos cuando por fin entendió la situación -Yo…-_

_-Es una casa cerca al pueblo; pensé que sería bueno ya que de esa manera no tendrías que viajar demasiado para llegar a tu trabajo- había comentado mordiendo un pedazo de panqueque -No creerás que voy a tomar todo el trabajo; después de todo ya estoy muy viejo para eso-_

_-No. Jamás pensaría eso- comentó Soos con una sonrisa comiendo también de sus panqueques -Entonces, estaré ahí a primera hora cuando comience el verano-_

Stan exhaló mientras lentamente se incorporaba de la cama tratando de no despertar a su gemelo quien aún dormía apaciblemente. Así es como ahora se encontraba en la cabaña del misterio, en el cuarto que una vez fue suyo. Volvió a recorrer con la mirada el lugar; todo era como aquel verano pasado. Todo seguía siendo lo mismo, el cuarto también seguía siendo el mismo aunque ahora lo compartía con Ford; claro, también se añadía la "relación" extraña que había adoptado con su hermano y también el hecho de que ahora compartían cama, al menos hasta que la mañana comenzara a iluminar la estancia porque entonces debería dejar al genio y volver a su propio cuarto; aunque eso no quitaba que aún se encontraba algo confuso y perdido por el giro que había dado su vida en el último año.

Miró cómo la luz de unos rayos de luz que anunciaban el amanecer iluminaron la habitación; dio un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba cerca y observó que ya eran pasadas las 6 de la mañana; era tiempo de regresar a su habitación se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba y se comenzaba a vestir. Dio una última mirada a su hermano quién aún dormía y salió de la habitación.

Ford abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó la puerta ser cerrada y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desazón al pensar que se había acostumbrado demasiado a que la mañana le sorprenda con el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano a su lado.

* * *

Dipper miró el reloj que marcaba ya las 7, se levantó del sillón aunque antes de que pudiera dar un paso notó que cierto animalito rosa le impedía el caminar ya que se encontraba sobre uno de sus pies. Sonrió cuando acarició la cabeza de Pato y este levantó su cabecita mirándolo curioso

-Es hora de levantar a Mabel- dijo al cerdito quien de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras; él siguió al animalito con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Pato había sido una de las únicas cosas que Mabel había accedido a traer a Gravity Falls ya que era lo único que le recordaba a sus padres que podía observar sin echarse a llorar. Dipper volvió a sonreír mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Mabel al pensar en que quizá su hermana hoy podría estar más animada que en los últimos meses, abrió la puerta entrando con Pato y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a su hermana sentada en la cama mirando a la nada, con el mismo semblante que la había acompañado desde la muerte de sus padres; caminó hasta sentarse en la cama ubicada frente a la de Mabel y se quedó un tiempo mirando a su gemela quien al parecer no había caído en cuenta aún de su presencia

-Hola- habló el castaño con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios; la chica sólo lo miró por unos segundos

-Buenos días- habló Mabel despacio mientras se levantaba despacio de la cama para luego agacharse a acariciar al cerdito unos segundos antes de dirigirse al baño. Dipper sonrió triste mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño cerrarse lentamente; había tenido la esperanza de poder volver a ver a la niña energética que hace un año lo hubiera despertado tirándose encima de él y hablando frenéticamente acerca de lo que podrían hacer ese día, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la misma triste Mabel con la que había estado conviviendo por algunos meses.

Pato le observó desde el lado de la puerta del baño que era donde se encontraba para finalmente acercársele y sobar su nariz en su pierna.

-¿Tú también la extrañas?- preguntó al animalito rosa mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para llegar a acariciar la cabeza del cerdito quien le miraba fijamente -Si, yo también- se respondió en un susurro a sí mismo el castaño mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación dejando a un cerdito quien agachó sus orejas ante el sonido de la puerta del cuarto cerrándose

* * *

Stan leía el periódico o al menos lo intentaba pues ciertos ojos marrones fijos en él estaban haciendo que su concentración, la poca que él poseía, se esfumara

-Dilo- habló luego de un rato en el que la mirada de su hermano no se apartó de sí. Cuando retiró el periódico de enfrente de él notó que el científico ahora miraba fijamente el café que se encontraba frente a él con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas

-No es nada- respondió Ford levantándose de la mesa mientras tomaba la taza de café en sus manos

-¿Adónde vas cerebrito?- antes de que el científico pudiera decir una palabra la mano de su gemelo ya se encontraba en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y pegando sus cuerpos -No creas que podrás escapar luego de que me has provocado- Ford sintió la voz de Stan demasiado cerca de su oído al igual que la mano del estafador demasiado cercana a su semi-erección. Un rápido movimiento y el dueño de la cabaña del misterio ya se encontraba en el piso de la cocina

-Recuerda comportarte Stan, ya no estamos solos- habló el creador de los diarios mientras se alejaba dejando a un Stanley completamente anonadado ante el brusco rechazo de su hermano. Unos minutos después los niños ingresaban a la cocina algo sorprendidos por ver a un más que enojado tío Ford salir casi corriendo a su laboratorio, aunque se sorprendieron aún más cuando observaron a un tío Stan más que furioso levantándose del piso.

Cuando Ford se hubo encontrado en la seguridad de su laboratorio no pudo evitar recriminarse cuán estúpido e hipócrita había sido el haber recriminado a Stan por no haber podido controlarse cuando él había estado con media erección atrapada en sus pantalones luego de ver a su hermano con ese uniforme con el que siempre recibía a sus clientes; uniforme que por cierto casi había logrado que él casi se viniera al notar cuán tonificado había quedado el cuerpo de Stan luego de esos meses en el mar.

* * *

Dipper miraba con atención a su tío Stan y cómo este mantenía el ceño fruncido en una clara señal que había algo que le molestaba, recordó que su tío Ford había salido hace un rato de la cocina también luciendo bastante molesto; "quizá sólo habían vuelto a pelear" pensó él mientras comía sus huevos revueltos con tocino que se encontraban en el plato frente a él. Era raro, y no hablaba sólo del sabor extraño de ese tocino, no; él hablaba de cómo había estado comportándose sus tíos cada vez que él o Mabel estaban cerca ya que al parecer cuando ellos se encontraban cerca sus tíos parecían más distantes entre sí o simplemente molestos entre sí. Revolvió los huevos mientras se animó a tomar un pequeño trago del jugo de naranja; quizá el que sus tíos se estuvieran haciendo cargo de ellos era lo que estaba provocando todas esas peleas en los gemelos adultos.

-Ey calabaza, no has tocado tu desayuno feliz- la voz de su tío Stan hizo que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos y fijara su mirada en su hermana quien revolvía sus huevos fritos y tocino que hasta hace poco habían formado una cara feliz

-No tengo hambre- comentó su Mabel corriendo su silla y levantándose de la mesa, llevando consigo el plato de comida y un vaso vacío al lavador. Al menos había accedido a tomar el jugo -Estaré en mi habitación-

-Mabel- antes de que la castaña saliera de la cocina él se levantó de su silla también, llevando los platos y el vaso casi vacíos también al lavador -Porque no vamos al pueblo, quizá Grenda y Candy ya llegaron. Podríamos ir a…-

-No gracias- interrumpió la castaña antes de que Dipper terminara de hablar -Quizá más tarde- comentó antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, dejando a un desanimado castaño en medio de la cocina

* * *

Había ido ahí pensando que podría tener un poco de tiempo a solas sin la mirada compasiva de su tío Stan pero al parecer ese no sería el caso; lo supo cuando el sonido de unas pisadas le dijeron que había alguien más ahí. Pensó que era Mabel quien se había animado a aceptar su propuesta de ver si Candy y Grenda ya se encontraban en el pueblo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó una voz suave hizo que levantara sus ojos del suelo y los fijara en una silueta conocida que se acercaba corriendo hasta donde él mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Ey Dipper-

-¡Wendy!- Dipper sonrió a la joven que ahora se detenía frente suyo; observó a la chica quien le sonreía mostrándole unos perfectos dientes blancos. Wendy no había cambiado demasiado, quizá sus facciones ya no eran tan de la adolescente que conoció hace un año pues ahora podía ver a una joven más hermosa pero aún conservaba esos pequeños rasgos anteriores como lo era su sonrisa y su mirada -¿Cómo… cómo has estado?-

La joven pelirroja rió un poco al notar ese pequeño tartamudeo en el chico, la verdad es que lo había extrañado mucho y luego de un año le era bastante encantador volver a verlo. Aunque debía admitir que el pequeño había cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez que lo había visto; ahora el castaño estaba ligeramente más alto aunque había conservado ciertas facciones en su rostro que aún delataban lo joven que era al igual que podía más que notar que su voz no había sido una de las cosas que habían cambiado -Eh estado bien. Sin contar la escuela creo que se podría decir que bien- respondió la chica con una media sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Wendy observó el tronco hueco donde hasta hace un momento el chico había estado sentado, intentando encontrar la presencia de Mabel, quien siempre se hallaba cerca de Dipper -Y tú ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó dejando un momento de lado el hecho de que no había encontrado a Mabel cerca y también dejando de lado cierta conversación que había tenido hace unos días con Soos.

-Uh… bien… supongo- respondió mirando algo sonrojado el gorro que aún conservaba Wendy. Dipper desvió su mirada hacia un gnomo que pasaba cerca de donde ellos estaban con la intención de que la joven no notara el incipiente sonrojo que estaba seguro estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas. Cielos, había extrañado tanto el lugar -Han pasado…cosas, pero creo que estoy bien- terminó sentándose en el mismo tronco donde había estado hace unos momentos sólo que esta vez con Wendy a su lado

-Ya veo- comentó la pelirroja mirando la cabaña del misterio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros donde él estaba -¿Llegaste hace poco?- preguntó Wendy intentando alejar cierto ambiente pesado que se había cernido sobre ellos. Miró al castaño quien tenía la mirada fija en la cabaña y al parecer se había perdido en algún lugar del espacio

-Ayer, estamos quedándonos en la cabaña del misterio- respondió luego de varios segundos el chico mientras miraba apenado a la joven ya que al parecer había caído en cuenta de su distracción.

"Bien" se dijo a su misma la pelirroja, la conversación le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta; si bien era cierto que no esperaba volver a encontrarse con el antiguo niño curioso y aventurero que se topó el verano pasado, tampoco esperaba encontrarse con ese chico meditabundo e ido con el que se encontraba ahora. "Si Dipper quería deprimirse, no sería frente a ella" pensó mientras tomaba de la mano al niño quien la miró algo asombrado por su reacción -Eso es bueno- respondió ante lo dicho por el castaño -Ya que estas aquí por qué no saludas a los chicos, estoy segura que les encantará saber que estas aquí-

Dipper miró bastante confundido cómo la chica lo comenzaba a casi arrastrar hasta el pueblo aunque aun así no replicó, quizá lo mejor para Mabel sería estar sola un rato. Después de todo eso era lo que al parecer su hermana quería.

* * *

-Wendy, pensándolo mejor, sabes… no creo que sea buena idea que yo…-

-Oh vamos Dipper, mis amigos han estado preguntando por ti y estoy más que segura que va a encantarles que los pases a saludar. Además, estamos planeando el volver a visitar esa tienda embrujada ¿Recuerdas? Aquella donde los fantasmas nos secuestraron y donde tú tuviste que bailar para ellos vestido de…-

-¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!- la voz aguda de Dipper hizo que Wendy riera mientras seguía arrastrándolo hacia "la guarida" donde estaban los chicos; había extrañado tanto al pequeño -Pero, Wendy, podemos ir luego. Apenas acabo de…-

-Nah… es mejor ahora, además como te dije ellos han estado preguntando por ti ¡qué les voy a decir si ellos me preguntan por ti! Aunque…- la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su mentón en una clara muestra de meditar algo -Si ellos preguntan por ti tal vez yo pueda decirle a los chicos sobre aquella canción que cantaste, después de todo algo debo decirles sobre ti y sé que a ellos les encantará saber sobre eso, tú sabes… "¿Quién quiere... Lana, Lana, Lana?"…-

-¡Wendy!-

-¿Qué? Pero es una linda canción- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa viendo cómo las mejillas del más pequeño habían adquirido un fuerte tono carmín y cómo también el chico se removía en su sitio al notar cómo algunas personas los miraban luego de que ella tarareara parte de la canción

-Bien, vamos… rápido- habló el castaño mientras esta vez era él quien halaba a Wendy. La chica sólo pudo sonreír sinceramente, había logrado ver una parte del mismo Dipper de siempre pero sabía que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Una mirada al chico que ahora la arrastraba y ella no pudo más que prometerse que daría lo mejor de sí para volver a ver al Dipper que ella conoció un verano atrás.

* * *

Tal vez si elevaba la potencia al cuadrado y multiplicaba el resultado por el ángulo de… oh! ¡A quien quería engañar! Ford miró con frustración los papeles regados en su escritorio, necesitaba quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de su hermano en ese traje. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cabello revolviéndolo con frustración. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en él, necesitaba seguir investigando ya que había encontrado ciertas anomalías apenas había pisado el pueblo, anomalías que lo tenían bastante confundido y…

-Ey Sixer, qué…- la voz de Stan hizo que él, en un rápido movimiento, tomara al recién llegado por los brazos y le aplicara un llave dejándolo con el torso sobre el escritorio, completamente incapacitado para hacer un solo movimiento. Las hojas volaron por todas partes y Stan soltó un gruñido cuando su rostro impactó contra la madera -¡Pero qué…!-

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron ampliamente cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era y lo que había hecho ¡Dios, podía haberlo matado si hubiera aplicado más fuerza en los lugares correctos! Soltó a su hermano en un rápido movimiento, casi como si este quemara ante el contacto con su piel y el estafador sólo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado ante el rápido movimiento del científico que logró que sus brazos casi se dislocaran -¡Dios, estas…!-

-¡No!... estoy bien- logró pronunciar Stan en medio del dolor que aún sentía en su espalda, hombros y brazos -¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?-

-No… te advertí que debes tocar o no sabré…-

-¡No sabrás qué cerebrito! ¡Acaso alguien más podría entrar aquí! ¿Qué diablos…?- la voz de Stan resonó fuertemente en aquella habitación llena de máquinas. Ford pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras sentía la culpa comenzar a embargarlo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… que hubiera pasado si hubiese tenido alguna de sus armas cerca? ¿Él… Él le habría disparado a Stan? Si eso hubiese sido así, él incluso podría haberlo… matado… él… ¡Oh Dios, qué diablos le sucedía!

Stan detuvo sus palabras ante el silencio de su hermano; pensó en seguir despotricando pero la mirada de horror puro que vio reflejado en los ojos del científico hizo que el detuviera todo pensamiento de ira dirigido al contrario y en lugar de eso la preocupación tomó lugar en su mente -¿Ford?- la pregunta hizo que el mencionado levantara sus ojos y los fijara en él, fue en ese momento cuando Stan se arrepintió fuertemente de todo -Ford… yo no…-

-No- paró Ford mientras comenzaba a alejarse unos pasos de Stan -Yo… Stanley yo no… lo siento, por favor yo…-

-Ey, está bien- comentó con una voz conciliadora el dueño de la cabaña mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a su hermano, aunque al ver que este comenzaba a retroceder intentando alejarse se detuvo. Stan suspiró mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil reprendiéndose por ser tan estúpido como para pensar que su gemelo realmente podría haberlo lastimado y sobre todo reprendiéndose por haberle hecho creer a Ford que él podría ser capaz de hacerlo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los contrarios aun notando el miedo que estos reflejaban y él envió todo al demonio mientras se acercaba al mayor

-Lo siento- logró escuchar el dueño de la cabaña mientras veía al mayor fijar sus ojos en sus propias manos -Yo jamás te…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió antes de que Ford terminara de hablar. Stan llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de su Hermano, levantándolo para así lograr fijar su mirada en las orbes contrarias -No fue tu culpa Poindexter. Lo siento- calmó Stan atrayendo el cuerpo de contrario y sujetándolo lo más cerca posible al suyo -Lo siento- habló sinceramente el estafador iniciando un beso

* * *

Las voces entremezcladas de varias personas, algunos acordes de guitarra y el sonido de risas le hizo saber a Dipper que habían llegado a su destino.

Mientras Wendy sonreía y lo animaba a entrar al lugar y a charlar un poco con todos Dipper aún se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y más ahora que habían pasado varios meses de no haber tenido contacto con ninguno de los adolescentes que eran amigos de la pelirroja ¿qué tal si ya no le agradaba a los adolescentes? "¿qué si ellos lo vuelven a ver como un simple niño y no como el compañero pre-adolescente del que se despidieron en el verano? ¿qué si…?"

-Ey chicos, adivinen quien viene conmigo- la voz de Wendy inundando el lugar hizo que el castaño forzosamente saliera de sus pensamientos y centrara la mirada en el grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban sentados en un amplio sofá desgastado en medio de la sala. Los chicos que se encontraban ahí miraron a Wendy con una sonrisa, aunque esta se esfumó completamente observaron a la figura del pre-adolescente que acompañaba a la pelirroja -Encontré a Dipper y le dije que pasara un rato a saludar, no creen que es… genial- la voz de la chica apenas y fue un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de los demás. Wendy tragó saliva mientras observaba como todos miraban al castaño con asombro, angustia y… lastima. Los ojos de la joven inmediatamente se desviaron ante su pequeño amigo quien apenas se movía con todas las miradas sobre él. Rápidamente intentó llamar la atención del pequeño quien se había quedado paralizado a su lado, pero cuando extendió su mano el pequeño ya se había puesto en marcha corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

-Stanley, ahora… ahora no es… el momento para esto- Ford apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras debido a los gemidos que estaba intentando contener. Su mano se cerró sobre algunos de los papeles que habían quedado sobre la mesa mientras mordía su labio inferior ante la deliciosa sensación de la mano de Stan en su entrepierna. Arqueó su cuerpo ante la sensación de la mano de su hermano contra su piel desnuda mientras en su mente el pensamiento de "¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?" se perdía más y más.

El beso que había iniciado Stan comenzó como un gesto de parte de este para intentar consolar y tranquilar al genio, para intentar borrar ese rastro de culpa de la mirada del científico y como una silenciosa disculpa. Aunque en algún punto Ford sabía que eso había pasado rápidamente de un casto gesto a una explosión de todas las emociones que en las últimas semanas habían estado intentando manejar, desde la constante represión de mantener a raya sus sentimientos hasta las constantes preocupaciones que cada uno cargaba secretamente. Ford había accedido a que ese contacto se hiciera un poco más profundo porque realmente lo necesitaba; necesitaba saber que Stan seguía ahí, junto a él. Necesitaba el contacto de sus cuerpos que hace algunas semanas había cesado; porque simplemente lo necesitaba a él, a su gemelo, a Stan.

Ford detuvo todos sus pensamientos cuando Stan comenzó a bombear en su miembro el un firme sube y baja a la par que repasaba las venas que comenzaban a hincharse cada vez más en su órgano. El científico mordió su mano cuando sintió plenamente los dedos de su gemelo masajeando sus genitales, acunándolos para finalmente apretarlos ligeramente.

-No tienes que contenerte- susurró Stan mientras su mano viajaba del miembro de su hermano hasta rozar a penas la entrada del contrario. Un gemido alto abandonó los labios del genio haciendo que el del traje sonriera. Habían pasado sólo un par de días, recordó Stan, desde que él había podido tocar el cuerpo de su hermano ya que entre la mudanza, los arreglos de la casa y los niños no habían tenido ya mucho tiempo ni tampoco habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo; pero ahora con ellos dos solos en el sótano no desaprovecharía la gran oportunidad que se le presentaba, mucho menos luego de haber estado con una media erección toda la mañana debido al incidente del desayuno.

-Stan… por favor…- rogó entre jadeos el científico mientras sentía uno de los dedos de Stan comenzar a juguetear, introduciéndose lentamente en su interior y comenzando a buscar directamente su punto dulce.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la voz de la persona que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros tras él logro que él estuviera a punto de venirse y poco -o nada- le importaba que estaba a punto de hacerlo sobre los papeles en los que había estado trabajando por semanas -incluso antes que se mudaran. Lo único que en ese momento cruzaba por su cabeza era lo asombrosamente bueno que se sentían, ahora, tres dedos de su gemelo en su interior moviéndose lenta pero firmemente

-Por favor- volvió a rogar Ford respirando agitadamente -Stan, por favor…-

-Dilo- susurró el dueño de la cabaña del misterio mirando el cuerpo desnudo bajo él; apreciando a su hermano con el pecho casi totalmente recargado en el escritorio, con la camisa -como única prenda que aún mantenía- totalmente desarreglada y algo rasgada debido a los constantes movimientos. Con los apuntes y varias otras hojas completamente esparcidos en el suelo, con las manos sujetando fuertemente uno de los bordes del escritorio mientras que el miembro de Ford se deslizaba en un suave vaivén en la superficie de dicho mueble -Dime lo que deseas-

Seis dedos se afianzaron fuertemente de la corbata de Stan atrayéndolo en un rápido movimiento hasta acercarlo -Lee- gimió Ford sosteniéndose fuertemente e intentando retrasar el más que inminente orgasmo que hace ya lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Sus ojos se pudieron conectar con los marrones tan similares a los suyos y para Stan aquello fue lo único que necesitaba.

* * *

El sonido de dos cuerpos colisionando llenó la habitación, Wendy apresuró un poco más sus pasos hasta detenerse justo en la entrada de la casa siendo alcanzada unos segundos después por sus amigos quienes miraban con algo de nerviosismo la escena.

Dipper por su parte sólo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue a parar al suelo debido al choque. Sentado en el piso pudo escuchar también un pequeño gruñido, al parecer la persona con la que había chocado también había terminado en las mismas condiciones que él.

* * *

\- Lee- había gemido Ford mientras sus ojos se conectaban. Stan sacó rápidamente los dedos del interior de su gemelo, haciendo que este último se quejara en un gemido quedo por el rápido movimiento, y los substituyó por su miembro goteante. El genio abrió los ojos mientras un gemido largo abandonaba sus labios, el movimiento rápido y certero con el que su hermano había ingresado a su interior lo había dejado completamente al borde. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se viniera, pero el sentir aquel órgano caliente y duro en su interior llenándolo sólo le había querer quedarse así junto a Stan

Stan por su parte estaba más que frénico. Una palabra, sólo una palabra había tenido el poder suficiente para descontrolarlo; una palabra que hace varios años él no escuchaba de la boca del genio... La mente del dueño de la cabaña del misterio volvió de los recuerdos cuando sintió las paredes que tomaban su miembro comenzar a estrecharse cada vez más hasta el punto de tenerlo al borde del abismo del placer. Con una sonrisa tomó el miembro de Ford en un firme agarre para comenzar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo frenético de sus embestidas y no tardó demasiado para sentir cómo el cuerpo del genio temblaba por el duro orgasmo. Gruñó cuando escucho un gemido ahogado salir de los labios de su gemelo cuando él dejó salir su semen en aquella cavidad que lo había acogido.

* * *

Dipper miró con algo de miedo al joven gótico sentado en el suelo con una expresión de molestia pintada en todo su rostro. "Oh vaya" fue el único pensamiento que el más joven pudo hilar cuando observó la persona con la que había chocado en su intento de huida. "Huida" la palabra hizo que la miente de Dipper volviera a la realidad encontrándose con varias miradas sobre él lo que hizo que ahora se sintiera aún peor de lo que estaba hacía solo unos segundos.

Robbie miró con el ceño fruncido y la mirada despectiva al castaño quien miraba algo nervioso el repentino silencio que se había formado en la sala cuando apenas los demás lo vieron. Él acababa de llegar y la verdad es que aun así había podido captar la situación que había sucedido hace unos minutos entre sus amigos y el "pequeño". Un gruñido de fastidio abandonó sus labios cuando notó la mirada de sus amigos puestas sobre ellos y la agobiada expresión que el menor tenía en su rostro

-Ey niño- La voz de Robbie hizo que Dipper casi pegara un respingo. Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia la figura negra que se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido. Wendy quien había estado atenta a toda la situación estaba a punto de moverse para ayudar a su joven amigo cuando la voz, del que una vez fue su novio, hizo que se detuviera por completo -Me alegra que estés de vuelta- comentó el adolescente extendiéndole una mano al más joven para ayudarlo a levantarse

* * *

Stan observaba el cuerpo dormido de su hermano el cual aún sostenía en sus brazos mientras su mente comenzó a viajar hasta detenerse en lo sucedido con Ford, y no, no hablaba del magnífico encuentro con él sino que se refería al momento en el que vio la culpa pintada en los ojos de Ford cuando lo había "atacado" cuando él ingresó en el laboratorio del genio. Stan gruñó con frustración. Aún había demasiadas cosas que explicar, aún había demasiadas cosas que estaban ocultas como por ejemplo el viaje a otras dimensiones del genio y lo que él imagina pudo encontrar en ellos. La reacción de Ford cuando él había ingresado a la estancia de este sin avisar era una clara señal de que había muchas cosas que aún estaban ocultas, cosas que hacían que su hermano reaccionara de esa manera. Claro que las cosas recientes como el notable estrés bajo el que tanto él cómo los niños habían estado siendo sometidos también eran buenos factores para tener no sólo a un Ford más en su faceta de defensa-ataque pero dudaba mucho que eso hubiese ocasionado el colocarlo en aquella faceta donde se culpaba de ser capaz de dañarlo; no, lo que lo había ocasionado era más bien algo que se arraigaba al pasado.

Stan suspiro, sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas que aclarar: el portal, sus años de separación e incluso su actual relación, pero sabía que tanto él como su hermano aún no estaban preparados para eso y eso era lo que le aterraba pues sabía que ese era un territorio demasiado inestable como para tratar de adentrarse y no le gustaba nada.

Estaba a punto de volver a gruñir por la frustración de toda la situación cuando las imágenes de unos minutos atrás del cuerpo de Ford envuelto en placer llenaron su mente.

"Lee", aquella palabra hizo eco en la mente de Stan. La palabra volvió a repetirse una y otra vez justo en el tono jadeante en el que había sido pronunciado por el científico haciendo que un sentimiento de esperanza se adentrara en su pecho; quizá, y sólo quizá, había una oportunidad de poder aclarar todo. Una oportunidad de poder llenar los vacíos de las dudas y del pasado y poder conseguir algo más que una extraña relación que había comenzado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta pero que los había envuelto a ambos de una manera que sabían que sería imposible volver a la relación que tenían antes de que todo eso comenzara

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ex estafador haciendo que este pasara sus manos por las mejillas del contrario que aún seguía en el mundo de los sueños -hacía mucho que no me llamabas así, Sixer-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, eh querido escribir por varios días y simplemente la inspiración no llegaba y luego ayer volví con el fic y pum! pude escribir! :P
> 
> La verdad es que eh estado revisando esto y si... esta medio melodramático pero eso se termina aquí (o al menos un buen pare pues vamos a tener ciertos temas que eh estado olvidando)
> 
> \- Primero, la relación de nuestros hermanos (muuuuy aparte de sus ardientes encuentros) ay varios detalles de su pasado que aún no se revelan y que probablemente causaran mas de un dolor de cabeza a ese par
> 
> -Segundo, si, de nuevo, se que los últimos capítulos han estado de novela barata pero los necesitaba porque tienen ciertas claves que van a ayudarles a entender lo que viene
> 
> Y finalmente, el tema de nuestra otra pareja (fraternal 100%) de hermanos que sinceramente me tienen algo pensativa y con cierta tristeza, aunque lo que me anima son los personajes que desde ahora podemos ver que están haciendo todo su esfuerzo por animarlos. Sin embargo ¿será esto bueno o traerá más problemas a la larga?
> 
> En fin, creo que ya van muchas notas así que solo les puedo pedir un poco de paciencia hasta el proximo capitulo y antes de terminar me encantaría agradecer a las personitas que están apoyando esta locura. ¡Muchas gracias!. Ya saben que si les gustó el fic o simplemente creen que a esta autora le falta un tornillo no duden en hacérmelo saber :D
> 
> Yuko

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, si han llegado hasta aquí agradezco le hayan tomado atención al fic.... el primero que me animo a hacer de esta pareja (y es que con tanto slash entre ellos no me pude resistir x.x)
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por su atención, espero que les haya entretenido las locuras que se le ocurren a esta autora a media noche xD Si alguno desea que lo continúe, por favor me lo hacen saber y estaré mas que encantada de hacerlo :)
> 
> Si no quieren hacerlo por aqui me pueden hablar a mi fc Yuko Yaoista (https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005400855038) estaré mas que alegre de saber que piensan de este nuevo proyecto, la verdad es que estoy comenzando hace muy poco a subir cosas aqui, normalmente lo hago por AY asi que si alguno se anima también a seguir este fic en otro de los lugares donde lo publicaré, estaré también más que alegre :D 
> 
> Un abrazo y hasta la proxima
> 
> Yuko Yaoista


End file.
